


Сборник старбакс-драбблов

by AngelJul



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>557 слов</b>
  <br/>
  <i>Баки пристрастился выращивать цветы, потому что это успокаивает. Стив, Баки и их оранжерея, реакция мстителей на джунгли</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **557 слов**   
>  _Баки пристрастился выращивать цветы, потому что это успокаивает. Стив, Баки и их оранжерея, реакция мстителей на джунгли_

Когда Наташа села в машину, Клинт с подозрением посмотрел на непонятное растение в ее руках.  
– Ты уверена, что это не оружие? – усмехнулся он, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания.  
– Если ты так скажешь при Барнсе, уверенна, Сансевиерия в него превратиться, – закатила глаза Наташа, покрепче прижимая к себе массивный горшок.  
– Сансе... что? – переспросил Клинт, кинув на Наташу быстрый взгляд, пока пропускал машину, выезжая с парковки.  
– Следи за дорогой, – усмехнулась Наташа, уже предвкушая выражения лиц Стива и Баки, когда они вручит им очередного комнатного питомца. Стив снова будет демонстративно закатывать глаза и ворчать, что когда-нибудь останется заикой после очередного ночного "свидания" с их мини-филиалом джунглей, а Баки будет искренне рад. За это и то, что он наконец-то перестал напоминать серую тень себя Наташа готова простить ему даже то, что она теперь не могла носить бикини.  
– Нат, – позвал Клинт, вырывая ее из мыслей, – приехали.  
– Ну что, идем вручать? – подмигнула ему Наташа и неловко выбралась из машины. Нести горшок Клинту она бы не доверила даже под пытками, спасибо, уже были случаи.  
Баки пристрастился к выращиванию экзотических комнатных растений пару лет назад, когда бесконечная череда операций и сеансов у психотерапевтов подошла к концу. И как-то так получилось, что теперь вся их ненормальная команда на каждый праздник или просто так обязательно притаскивала ему какое-нибудь новое растение. Кто-то ради поддержки, кто-то потому что так повелось, – Тор – кто-то ради прикола, – Старк. В итоге, в квартире Стива и Баки теперь половину гостиной занимал мини-ботанический сад.  
– Как думаешь, уже все собрались? – заходя в лифт и нажимая кнопку нужного этажа, произнес Клинт.  
– Я не заметила машину Старка, король снова опаздывает, – хмыкнула Наташа, – надеюсь, он не забудет про подарок.  
Дверь им открыл Стив, в фартуке и с перепачканным мукой лицом.  
– Только не говори, что ужин готовил ты, – сделала страшные глаза Наташа, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.  
– И я рад тебя видеть, Романов, – вздохнул Стив, потом крикнул через плечо: – Баки, иди сюда. Как ты помнишь, которых растений у нас еще нет? – поинтересовался Стив уже у Наташи.  
– Секрет, – загадочно улыбнулась она и, увидев Баки, неловко помахала ему рукой.  
– Я как раз за такой гонялся! – воскликнул Баки, забирая у Наташи растение, – с желтыми ободками сложно найти.  
Наташа заулыбалась еще сильнее, когда увидела, как Стив закатил глаза. Хотя, она была полностью уверенна, что Стив делает это для вида, а сам так же как и Баки ухаживает за их садом. Мало того, она точно несколько раз видела, как сам Стив на заданиях, точнее – после них, в разных странах покупал для Баки новые растения.  
– Надеюсь, вы спрятали Венеру, – вручая Стиву бутылку с вином, предупредил Клинт.  
– Зачем? – нахмурился Баки.  
– Сэм прислал сообщение, они со Старком на пути к вам, – снимая куртку, сказал Клинт.  
– Бедная моя мухоловка! – воскликнул Баки, который до сих пор не мог забыть, как Тони собирался накормить Венеру пиццей, – ужин будет готов через двадцать минут, проходите, а сейчас, Стив, ты идешь со мной.  
Наташа посмеивалась, наблюдая, как Баки уводит за собой Стива, чтобы спрятать самые экзотические растения, к которым вечно лезли то Сэм, то Тони. Брюс же каждый раз появлялся с чем-то выведенным собственноручно, Ванда приносила забавные и яркие горшки, а Тор. Ну Тор был Тором и каждый раз что-то притаскивал из Асгарда, будь то новый цветок, удобрение и прочее.  
В дверь позвонили. Наташа еще с мгновение понаблюдала за Стивом и Баки, за их безмолвным общением и пошла открывать остальной команде, надеясь лишь на то, что когда-нибудь и у нее с Клинтом будут такие же отношения.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **837 слов**
> 
> _Стив решил пойти учиться в университет на какую-нить новомодную востребованую профессию (не связанную с его капитанской деятельностью) а Баки его отговаривает, прикалыает, мол, старпёр в университете это просто бред, а сам на самом деле ревнует и боится, что этого "старпёра" в универе будет окружать слишком много молодых "пегги картер"_

– Стив, ну зачем тебе это? – Баки, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, стоял в дверях спальни Стива и наблюдал, как тот собирается. В университет.  
– Бак, мне просто хочется, – Стив на мгновение задумался, потом все-таки решил запихнуть в рюкзак графический планшет, – просто хочется уже почувствовать себя человеком, а не вечным солдатом, просто пожить в свое удовольствие и заняться тем, чем всегда хотелось.  
– И ты не придумал ничего лучше, как пойти учиться на графического дизайнера, – вздохнул Баки, – ты же и так отлично рисуешь, зачем тебе это?  
– Баки, у меня такое ощущение, что ты пытаешься меня отговорить, – подозрительно прищурился Стив, – на тебя это не похоже. В чем дело, Бак?  
– Ни в чем, Стив, – Баки сложил руки на груди, закрываясь от Стива, что, казалось, было впервые на его потрепанной памяти, – просто… чем я буду заниматься целыми днями без тебя?  
Баки врал, откровенно врал, но правда была хуже. Не мог же Баки признаться своему единственному близкому другу, что он ревнует. Ревнует потому, что это университет и там толпы молоденьких девушек-студенток, которые просто не смогут не обратить свое внимание на художника, со внешностью Стива! Баки помнит то мерзкое чувство, заворочавшееся внутри, когда еще в прошлой жизни к ним в баре подошла Пегги. А у современных девушек декольте будет поглубже, чем тогда было у нее.  
– Джеймс! – ворвался в мысли Баки взволнованный голос Стива. Похоже, звал он уже давно, раз перешел на "Джеймс".  
– Что? – Баки моргнул, переводя взгляд на него и выходя из своего внезапного ступора.  
– Я говорю, тебе бы тоже не помешало найти занятие по душе, – хлопнув его по плечу, улыбнулся Стива.  
– О да, мне только и осталось записаться в студенты с этим, – Баки помахал перед Стивом бионической рукой и скривился.  
– Сейчас на это никто внимания не обратит, – возразил Стив, но Баки в ответ только фыркнул. – Ладно, – вздохнул Стив, – знаю, что тебя бесполезно переубеждать, если сам не захочешь, поэтому я пошел, у меня первая пара. Не скучай. Позвони Наташе или Клинту, если совсем скучно станет.  
Баки уставился на захлопнувшуюся дверь и стукнул себя по лбу ладонью. Нет, чтобы поддержать Стива, он устроил ему непонятную сцену. Но Баки просто не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он не будет ни кому звонить и звать в гости, потому что не сможет молчать дальше и начнет страдать вслух, что чревато нежелательными последствиями.  
Из открытого окна послышался рев мотоцикла и Баки понял, что все, он упустил свой шанс на признание. Молодой, статный художник, да еще и на мотоцикле точно не останется без женского внимания. И это не считая звания Капитана Америка...  
***  
Стив не отвечал на смски, что не способствовало хорошему настроению Баки. Он гипнотизировал телефон долгие двадцать минут после очередного сообщения, после чего не выдержал и начал слоняться по комнате. Точнее, раздраженно вытаптывать тропу в ковре. Воображение рисовало картину одну краше другой, но Баки упрямо отгонял от себя образы разных девиц, вешающихся на Стива. Он и не подозревал, что окажется настолько ревнивым.  
Следующий час Баки провел, изучая расписание Стива и самый короткий маршрут до его университета. После чего сорвался с места, хватая куртку, и рванул в метро – оказывается, у Стива скоро должны были закончиться занятия.  
***  
– Нет, Кристен, извини, я не смогу тебя нарисовать, я сегодня очень занят, – с вежливой улыбкой ответил Крис на очередную просьбу одногруппницы. Он и не думал, что сейчас девушки настолько прилипчивы и настойчивы. В его памяти все еще были воспоминания о тех, кого нужно было добиваться.  
Стив пришел сюда учиться, а ему не дали сосредоточиться ни на одной паре, постоянно что-то спрашивая, закидывая записками и прочее-прочее-прочее.  
По правде говоря, Стив уже начинал жалеть, что не послушал Баки, потому как кроме головной боли и растущего раздражения он сегодня ничего не получил. Куча намеков на свидания не считались.  
– Это здание младше тебя, как ты можешь в нем учиться? – послышался знакомый голос, и Стив тут же обернулся, искренне улыбаясь впервые за день.  
– Придурок, оно было построено еще до нашего рождения, – хмыкнул он, подходя к Баки.  
– Какие познания, – закатил глаза Баки, но потом стал серьезным, – а почему ты не пошел на архитектора?  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Стив, жмурясь от солнца, – пошел на первое, связанное с рисованием, что попалось в нагуглином списке.  
– Как опрометчиво, – с наигранным видом покачал головой Баки, – и глупо.  
– Бак, что ты здесь делаешь? – посмотрев на тихо переговаривающихся в стороне одногруппниц, спросил Стив.  
– Мимо проходил, решил заглянуть, – пожал плечами Баки, – ты же знаешь, мне без тебя скучно.  
– А если правду? – вскинул бровь Стив.  
– А если правда, то... да плевать! – вдруг выпалил Баки и резко дернул Стива на себя, неожиданно целуя.  
Стив растерянно моргнул, но машинально обнял Баки и ответил на поцелуй. Откуда-то сбоку послышались восторженные крики и улюлюканье, а с другой стороны – недовольные тихие фырканье и чертыханье. Стив улыбнулся в поцелуй и обнял Баки крепче. Теперь он понял, причину такого странного поведения Баки, а еще – похоже, они нашли способ, избавиться от о надоедливых одногруппниц, только вот...  
– А раньше нельзя было сказать? – разорвав поцелуй, поинтересовался Стив.  
– Ну...– нервно улыбнулся Баки.  
– Вот за это, ты тоже пойдешь учиться, – самодовольно припечатал Стив.  
Баки даже спорить не стал, он согласно кивнул, провожая взглядом недовольных девиц, злобно поглядывающих в их сторону. Он согласится на что угодно, лишь бы Стив был рядом.


End file.
